


[Art] Persistence of Memory

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustration, WIP Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: Art forPersistence of Memoryby onthedriftinthetardis for the 2020 WIP Big Bang.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	[Art] Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persistence of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964143) by [onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis). 



> I was casually scrolling through summaries for the WIP Big Bang when onthedriftinthetardis' [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964143/chapters/63116641) caught my attention. I couldn't resist it! It feels like forever and a half since I've created anything for Doctor Who, but a dormant love for Rose Tyler femslash brought me back. Thanks to onthedriftinthetardis for being a lovely collaborator and for sharing your story with me! I had a ton of fun working on this project. ♥️


End file.
